Rose Coloured Boy
by veriwyn
Summary: Todoroki Shouto is a prodigy artist with a showcase coming up, and this is one chance to come out from under his father's shadow, but none of his pieces come out right. Enter Midoriya Izuku, a tattoo artist specializing in floral designs and works in the gaudiest shop Todoroki has ever seen. Is his work and their blooming relationship enough to bring Todoroki out of art block?


We're never going to put the pieces back together if you won't let me get better. And stop digging it up, or we're never gonna see it all in bloom.

* * *

In the world of art was promised a place for everyone. That's what was said, anyway. Different mediums, different subjects, different worlds to inhabit for different people.

Todoroki Shouto was beginning to think that was a load of bullshit.

His studio looked like hell, if he was being honest. His dropcloth was crumpled and covered in various colours. His cup of paint thinner had been spilled all over his recent attempt at his magnum opus. His canvases had been tossed to the wayside, each causing him more and more frustration with every failure.

He should take a break, he knows, but he can't, he can't. Everything has to be perfect. No line crooked, no colour mixed muddily, no brush stroke visible.

Todoroki sighed, his knuckles turning white from gripping his paintbrush too hard. He wasn't sure what had been so wrong with him lately. His pieces continued to come out stiff and awkward and uninspired.

The painting seemed to stare back at him. Taunting him. Willing him to give up.

Todoroki tightened his apron and dried the sweat off his palms.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was ready for the day to be over.

His first client didn't show up. His second client didn't like his design. His next client was running late which would push his whole schedule behind.

The stencil printer kept malfunctioning. He spilled a bottle of black ink all over his station. Their shipment of green soap came in damaged and had leaked all over their floors.

If his shop set fire, well, Midoriya wasn't sure how much he would mind today.

A bell chimed, breaking him out of his stupor.

"I'm so sorry, Deku! Traffic was a mess," a ragged looking man said as he stumbled in. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. It was obvious he had rushed to get here as soon as possible. Midoriya almost felt bad for being so negative.

Almost.

"It's okay, Ojiro. I wasn't waiting too long." Midoriya flashed Ojiro his megawatt smile to mask some of the exasperated tension he was holding in his shoulders.

Midoriya rolled up his flannel sleeves and cracked his neck.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

Todoroki wiped the moisture from his brow, smearing paint on his forehead. Despite his elegant art style, he sure could create a large mess.

A knock startled him and he blanched. Before he could steel himself, the door creaked open to a crack.

"Todoroki?"

It's just Yaoyorozu. He can breathe. In, out, in out. Just Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah, I'm in here," he replied.

Momo took this as the closest thing to an invitation she was going to get. She wasn't surprised by the mess as it was often par for the course, but she was taken aback at just how out of sorts Todoroki looked.

"Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a couple of days." Momo asked. When Todoroki just stared at her, she huffed. "Alright, not okay. Can I help?"

"No."

"Maybe it's time to take a break?"

"No."

"Todoroki."

Silence.

"Todoroki."

Silence.

"Todoroki, come on."

"You know I can't afford to take one right now. I can't even afford the time it's taking to talk to you right now."

"Rude." Momo crossed her arms. "I'm just worried about you."

"You have no need to worry. It's a waste ofyour time."

"Yaomomo, I don't think this is going to work," a new voice rang out from the open door.

Of course if Momo came Jirou would be close behind.

It's not that Todoroki had a problem with her, per se, but he did only desire to be around her for short periods of time.

Momo pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honey, have you heard of something called 'tact'?"

Jirou chuckled and leaned on the doorway. "Sorry toots. You know how impatient I can be. It's just part of the charm." She turned her attention to Todoroki. "Come on, smartass. A break ain't gonna kill you."

"And your poor grammar ain't charming," he deadpanned. Todoroki knew he was outnumbered here, and he knew they wouldn't quit until he reluctantly agreed. "Fine. If it will get you both off my back."

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad. This will be good for you, 'Roki. I promise."

The shine in Momo's eyes almost made Todoroki feel guilty about his comments regarding her worry over him.

Almost.

"Can we just get going? I'd like this to be over as soon as possible so I can get back to work," Todoroki said.

"We'll see about that," Jirou responded.

Todoroki tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing important, Todoroki! Kyouka is just teasing you!" Momo answered far too quickly for comfort. "Let's get going."

Todoroki could only guess what was about to greet him.

* * *

"Hey, Deku, that's turning out great!"

Kirishima, Bakugo's new apprentice, was a shining beacon of positive energy, Deku swore.

"Thanks! I thought camellias would make for a nice design. They suit Ojiro, too, I think."

"What do they mean?" Kirishima asked as he began to inspect the tattoo closer while Deku grabbed more ink in his gun.

"The camellia often represents graciousness and steadfastness," Deku replied, "which are two qualities I've always noticed in Ojiro. Plus they're good luck gifts for men!"

Ojiro blushed. "You flatter your friends too much, Deku."

"I like to think I observe people well more so than flatter them."

"That, too."

"Oi, shitty hair! Get over here and make me my stencil!" a harsh voice blared out from the other end of the shop.

"Oh, I better get back to cleaning up the station before Katsuki blows a fuse. Make sure to show it to me when it's finished!" Kirishima said as he walked over to an angry blonde.

"They're a lot of fun to work with, huh?" Ojiro asked as he watched his concentrated tattooist.

Midoriya smiled, genuinely this time. "Yeah. I'm really lucky to work with them, even if Kacchan can get a little out of hand. Good clients like you, them, Uraraka and Kaminari, too. You all make my job easy. I never thought I would have a job I loved this much. It's a dream come true, really."

* * *

"No."

He definitely did not guess Momo would take him to a tattoo shop.

"Todoroki."

"No."

"Todoroki."

"No."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Jirou said, crossing her arms in irritation.

"It'll be fun! I promise," Momo begged.

"The appointment is for me anyway. I don't see why we brought him," Jirou said. "Or why he's so opposed to coming. Maybe you'll be struck with some form of inspiration for your painting, kid."

Todoroki severely doubted that, but he knew he could only argue with them so long.

"Lead the way, I suppose."

The shop looked nothing like he expected, although he didn't really know what else it could have been outside of loud, both in decibels and decor. Tattoo guns buzzed, pop music blared and people chattered. The room was full of green plants and pastel rainbows.

It was a goddamn disaster, artistically speaking, but it had a lot of charm, Todoroki had to admit.

"Ay, Jirou, Momo!" an overly excited blonde yelled from behind the counter. Todoroki noticed a strange black streak, almost shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Has anyone ever told you how instantly annoying you are, Denki?" Jirou said.

Denki laughed. "Yeah, all the time. Eventually it becomes a compliment right?"

Todoroki watched this exchange with wonder at just how comfortable Jirou looked here. Sure, he knew she had tattoos and a few piercings, but she knew all the motions to go through, and she knew all the people - workers and customers - in the establishment. He wished she would be this calm and collected all the time.

Even Momo seemed much warmer than Todoroki would have expected. She had a small semicolon tattoo and earrings, but she never struck him as a body modification junkie.

"Deku still have someone?" Jirou asked Bolty McGee. (What was his name again? Todoroki couldn't remember, and he didn't know if he cared enough to try.)

"Yeah, he's finishing up, but Uraraka is free if you wanted to go chill in the back with her," he said before turning to Momo. "What're you here for? And who's the dude?"

"Oh! This is my friend, Todoroki. We're just here for emotional support," Momo answered tentatively.

Yeah, emotional support. Todoroki knew he looked so strong in his red jumper with sweater paws and his round, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Nice to meet ya! If you ever decide to get some mods, we're the place to go. Both Deku and Bakugo are great artists, and Bakugo's apprentice is coming along," Denki, Todoroki remembered, said.

"Sure thing," he deadpanned.

Jirou, deciding she was then done with the conversation, started to the back of the shop, with Momo following closely behind. Todoroki supposed this was his cue to head into the belly of the beast.

* * *

"There! Finished!" Midoriya pulled back his tattoo gun and wiped off the excess ink. He really did a good job with this one, he thought.

"Deku, this is beautiful," Ojiro twisted to see the side of his bicep. "You kept it simple, clean and masculine while still retaining all of the natural beauty of the flower."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, clearly still not adept at taking compliments even when he was proud of his work. "That means a lot to me, thanks."

Midoriya washed off any blood or ink with green soap and took a quick photo for social media before wrapping the tattoo in plastic. He went over the aftercare instructions and told Ojiro to go show it off to the other artists and piercers in the shop before leaving.

After Ojiro left, Midoriya started to sterilize his station, knowing he was about to undergo a big piece. Jirou was finally finishing her floral sleeve, and he was so honoured she chose him to complete it.

He expected Yaomomo to come with her, but he did not expect the most beautiful man he had ever seen to walk in with them.

* * *

"Jirou! Momo!"

Was being loud a requirement to work here? Todoroki thought.

When he turned around, he was met by a boy with a blinding smile. He wasn't sure whether to be more annoyed at the sunshine radiating off the boy or inspired.

"Hey Deku, ya ready for me?" Jirou smirked.

"Yup!" Ah, Deku, whose name had been thrown around constantly since they arrived. Todoroki thought if he wasn't careful, he might mistake the guy's hair for some of the greenery hanging from the roof.

"Plain."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Deku stuttered out.

Oh shit, did Todoroki say that out loud?

"You're very plain looking for a tattoo artist."

Jirou was the first to break the ensuing silence by doubling over in laughter.

"What does that even mean, 'Roki?" Momo asked.

Deku's cheeks flared up and he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "That's honestly not the first time I've been told that. It's the freckles."

The kid looked like a hurt puppy, and Todoroki almost felt bad.

Almost.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

Silence.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Deku's blush spread to the tips of his ears. Todoroki didn't think he'd ever seen someone's flush actually manifest so brightly.

Jirou and Momo both looked on, stunned he had almost complimented someone.

Almost.

"I think it's time for me to go," Todoroki said.

"But we just got here!" Momo cried.

"I need to get back to work."

"Todoroki."

"No."

"Todoroki."

"No."

"Todoroki."

"Fine." He turned to Jirou and Deku, both of whom were just staring at the two incredulously. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Are you two always like this?" Deku asked.

"Unfortunately, they are," Jirou huffed. "You get used to it. Anyway, Todoroki is right, I'm ready to start. Lead the way to your station, Needle Wizard."

"Only if you refer to me as 'Needle Wizard' from now on," Deku laughed and started his way towards what Todoroki figured was where they would, unfortunately, spend the next few hours.

If he thought the decor in the main room was gaudy, this area was borderline violent.

There was no inch of wall uncovered. Colourful and vibrant drawings, mostly of various stylized plants, and event posters garnished one half of the room. The other half was a bit… heavier, with more black and red art, flame designs and vinyl records. Honestly, how did people trust artists who didn't have an inkling of design knowledge?

On the darker side, Todoroki noticed two men with wild hair and full sleeves. One was bent over a desk looking focused on whatever he was doing, and the other sat next to where he was working clearly trying to get the other's attention.

"Oi, Katsuki! When's our next client? I'm itching to dig in to some skin!" the redheads one whined.

"My next client is on their way. Did you get their piece printed out like I asked?" the blonde grunted out.

"Can you two take your marital spat elsewhere?" Jirou sighed.

The redhead turned and grinned. Shark teeth? "Jirou! Yaomomo! Come to finish up that arm of yours?"

"Yeah, but Midoriya won't tell me what we're doing. Think Bakugo will spill the beans?"

"You wish, punk ass," the blonde, Bakugo, Todoroki assumed, replied. "When Deku wants to keep it quiet, he's a fucking vault."

"What can I say? I like secrets."

He has a cute smile, Todoroki thought. He'd look nice painted.

Not that Todoroki would ever ask him to model. His subjects were usually women, and that's what he was known for painting. He figured he should keep it that way.

After all, he wasn't sure he could keep his Raging Gay out of a painting of a man he found attractive.

Imagine his father's reaction to that.

He didn't want to find out how that would go.

Todoroki watched as Deku suddenly changed from plain and childlike to focused and determined while he washed the last remaining free space on Jirou's arm. It reminded Todoroki of how he felt when he began a new painting.

It looked like even Bakugo, who came off as gruff and rough around the edges, seemed taken with the fluidity and ease with which Deku was moving. Even as he placed the stencil and began the outline, his concentration never faded.

"Hey, you're staring."

Todoroki shook from his stupor and found Momo leaned over to him, looking smug. "He's a very good artist."

* * *

Midoriya jumped and was very thankful his back was turned to the three while he traded his guns out. He could feel a flush creeping its way up his neck and taking home in his cheeks.

The beautiful man had complimented his artistic skills. The beautiful man who happened to be a fantastic oil painter. The beautiful man who had just said he was a good artist.

"Thank you. That means a lot," Midoriya stuttered.

"Oh." Todoroki started, somewhat surprised Midoriya had heard his compliment. "You don't need to thank me. I'm merely being honest."

"Still. It means a lot to me that such a prestigious artist would compliment my work."

"Oh. You know, then."

Fuck. Had Midoriya said something wrong?

"I'm a big fan of your work. I've always wanted to try oils, but they scare me, so I usually just stick to ink and watercolour. I bet you would make beautiful paintings in any medium, though. Oh, do you do digital work, too? I would love to see you try it! I recently got into it and it's been such a nice change-"

"I get it."

Midoriya clamped his mouth shut and turned back to Jirou's arm, hiding his face. Did he have to mutter so much in front of Todoroki Shouto of all people?

"Sorry. I get like this when I'm nervous," he whispered.

* * *

Todoroki should have known leaving his studio would create an awkward mess.

He hadn't meant to come off as rude, but fuck, did people have to put him on a pedestal just because his art was halfway decent?

"A prestigious artist, huh? What's your name, freak?" Bakugo asked from across the room.

"Kacchan! We've talked about this! You can't talk to people that way," Deku answered.

"Come on! An oil painted in a tattoo shop who's a perfect bilateral chimera? He's a freak!"

Todoroki's head began to spin. He didn't think anyone in this scene would know who he was. Sure his appearance was stark, but what tattoo artist enjoyed classical style art?

"Todoroki, do we need to go?" Momo whispered. "You look pale."

"Did you say, 'Todoroki'? The stuck up family who acts like they're so much better than everyone?" Bakugo spat.

"Katsuki, that's not very nice," the redhead murmured.

"Stupid asshole Endeavor, or whatever the fuck he wants to be called, told me I would never amount to any kind of artist because I don't worship the fucking Mona Lisa."

So Bakugo had been burned by his dad, too. That made sense.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki said.

"What was that?" Bakugo said.

"I'm sorry. My father has always been stuck in his ways. I'm sorry he burned you for your choices."

"Bakugo! Your client is here!"

"Thank fuck," Jirou said. "That was getting close."

"Yeah," Deku breathed out. He visibly relaxed at the absence of the other tattooist.

The redhead walked up to Todoroki and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, dude. He gets heated pretty quick. Sometimes I call him Blasty McSplode because his fuse is so short." He smiled. "He doesn't mean anything by it though, really. He's still learning to think before he talks."

"It's fine. I'm used to people like him," Todoroki said, making the redhead - he needed to catch his name because he felt like a terrible fanfiction writer only referring too him as his hair colour - cackle.

"Good! Glad to see you being a good sport! It was nice meeting you, Todoroki. I better go help him get his client set up before he scares her off."

After he left, Todoroki noticed how far along Deku had gotten. The outline was done, and he was working on colouring in some of the flowers.

* * *

Gladioluses?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah! I thought they suited her, and the purples and blues complete the colour palette of the rest of the sleeve."

Todoroki's mood seemed to lighten some after Kacchan left, Midoriya noticed. He smiled at that.

"Why them?"

Midoriya's smile grew, feeling a little proud of himself. "Gladioluses represent strength and moral integrity. They have sword shaped leaves and spikes of flowers, so they're sometimes called the sword lily. I really admire how passionate Jirou is, and she never backs down from a challenge. She reminds me of a gladiator."

"I fully agree," Momo added.

Midoriya's grin turned into a wicked smirk. He looked like a completely different person. "Gladioluses also represent infatuation. They show the recipient that they pierce the giver's heart with passion. I certainly know Yaomomo does that for Jirou, based off of how much she gushed during our previous sessions."

Jirou and Momo turned as red as a tomato, but Todoroki's mouth curled up into a small smile. "Jirou certainly does the same for Yaoyorozu. Good choice."

Midoriya blushed, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of praise he'd gotten today. He wiped down Jirou's arm before exclaiming he was finished.

"Deku, this is your best work yet," Jirou said after seeing it in the mirror. "You really know your florals."

"You said it was a secret right?" Todoroki asked. "How does that work?"

"Oh, I do a special where if I know you well enough, or if we do a small consultation, I choose a flower and colour that I feel suits you and some facet of your personality," Deku answered. "It lets me combine my passion for botany and tattooing."

"Do you think you could pick something out for me?" Momo asked.

"Yeah! We can set something up when we get up front!"

* * *

As Jirou and Deku walked up front, Todoroki fell behind with Yaoyorozu.

"I think… I think I would be open to coming with you. When you get your piece done, I mean," he said softly.

Yaoyorozu stared in disbelief. "Really? This isn't what I would consider your scene."

"No, it's not. But I think I have an idea for a new painting."

"Is it of Midoriya?" Momo laughed.

Silence.

"Todoroki."

"No. But his work is… different. It's a good different."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk to or so highly of a stranger," Momo said.

"He just made me think. That's all."

"I see," Momo replied. "Well, get back to work. Thanks for coming out, seriously. I know Jirou was happy to have the extra company too."

"It was nice," Todoroki said. "I'll text you later."

* * *

In his studio, Todoroki found himself sketching out different plants and flowers, thinking of greenery in a rainbow tattoo shop and its smiling artist.


End file.
